


After We're Out

by SaladDressing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, she gets to live OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladDressing/pseuds/SaladDressing
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILER WARNING) A plot hole AU where Kaede lives through the Rantaro trial don't think too deep into it I just want my kids to be happy





	After We're Out

“Come on, Shuichi!” Kaede gently pulled the young detective along with her, the excitement in her voice playing as music in his ears. It was finally time to fulfill a promise made during darker times. Kaede swung the doors of her personal practice studio open, revealing a beautiful white grand piano she’d been gifted years ago by some noble at one of her piano recitals.  
As Shuichi was taking in the breathtaking surroundings, he hadn’t noticed his friend had settled him into a comfortable sitting chair that was pushed to be closer to the piano than normal. It was light pink, contrasting well with the white of the rest of the room. “Ready?” Her voice rang out again, pulling him back to reality. He loved that voice so much, it was just as gorgeous as the music she played. He found himself blushing at his thoughts as she waited patiently for his response, a patient smile on her face.  
“A-ah, right!” He realized he hadn’t answered. “Very ready,” he nodded as she gave a final smile before turning away from him and instead towards the piano. She cracked her knuckles and began to play Clair de Lune by Debussy. The music immediately entranced him, and suddenly all the problems they’d been through seemed to melt away. Shuichi could see only her. The trauma from the Ultimate Hunt, and all the murders they’d had to witness and solve, the fear of not knowing if people were after them; all gone.  
The music seemed to fit Kaede perfectly. It calmed Shuichi down, and made his heart beat fast. Just like every time he was with her. When the music died down he felt a pang, but then remembered his music was still with him.  
“What did you think?” Kaede’s eyes sparkled with eagerness, and even a little nervousness.  
“It was perfect, you’re perfect,” Shuichi blurted out. He reached up to his hat to try to cover his face when he realized what he’d said, but he forgot he stopped wearing it a long time ago. No going back now, so he pushed forward instead. “Kaede...I think I love you.” Tears began to fill her eyes. Not the sorrowful, self regretful tears that had stained her features so many times, but those of joy.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
